The Gift of Love
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: COMPLETE. It's Valentine's Day and both Sarah and Jareth are thinking about each other. What does a dress from Star Wars and a peach, and goblins have in common? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, all. I haven't written anything new for Labyrinth since well since the last chapter of Journal. Go take a look at it. We're working on Chapter 2 at the moment, but we'll get it up as soon as we can. It takes awhile for us to get going.

Disclaimer: I don't own Labyrinth. Jim Henson does. May he rest in peace? I don't own Hershey's. We all know who does. I hope you enjoy my story for Valentine's Day.

Review. Please.

* * *

Life, the gift of nature  
Love, the gift of life  
A Kiss, the gift of Love  
--Unknown

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Jareth, the Goblin King, lounged in this throne with one leg hanging over one arm rest. He held his right hand over his eyes and in his left he held his riding crop. The goblins around him were doing their best to be loud and gross.

Jareth sighed. Today of all days the goblins were hyper. It seemed almost like they had gotten to some sugar. He removed his hand from his face and looked around. Almost every goblin was holding something sliver. Jareth looked at a small goblin near his throne.

"Meep, come here."

The little winged goblin came towards her king. "Yes, your majesty?"

"What is it you are holding?"

Meep looked down at the little wrapper in her hand. "This." She lifted it for him to see it better.

"Yes, that."

"It came from a gift."

"A gift. What gift?"

"Chocolate."

Jareth turned and sat properly in his throne and looked down at her. "Who gave you the chocolate?"

Meep swallowed. "The girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl who won her baby back."

Jareth sighed. It seemed Sarah had given his subjects something for the holiday, but hadn't gotten or given him any thing. He stood up and walked out of the throne room. The goblins watched their king leave and then raced to the hidden stash of chocolate under a loose stone in the throne room.

After consuming almost all that remained, they began to bounce off the walls and singings. Now goblin singing is bad. Really bad. So bad that if you were to hear it you would want to jump out of the nearest window.

Of course the Goblin King could have stopped them, but he was too busy trying to nurse his injured heart.

* * *

**AN://** I wonder what is going on with Sarah. I'm already working on Chapter 2. It's almost finished. So it will be up as soon as I get it finished.


	2. Chapter 2

The black dress belongs to George Lucas. It's the black dress Natalie Portman wears in . You know which one. It seems to me to be a great Goblin Queen gown.

Well here is chapter 2. I'm working on Chapter 3. I don't want to take it too far. Just enought. If anyone wants to know, I'm taking some cues from some very funny writers. I think alot of us know who.

Review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Sarah Williams sat in her little apartment all alone. Earlier the goblins and her friends had come. She had invited them to a little Valentine's Day party. Of course she didn't know about goblins and sugar, but the goblins ate very little of it in her home.

Hoggle was very grateful for the little plastic trinket she had given him. As was Sir Didymus and Ambrosias with their gifts. Ludo liked his scarf. Now everyone was gone. Back home.

Sarah sighed. She hadn't even looked at any boy or man since that night. Waiting ten years for him to do something wasn't working. Hoggle said he always had hope that she would send him a sign that she was waiting. But Sarah always had thought it was the guy who should make the first move.

_He did you little ninny. He tried to get you to see ten years ago._

Sarah glanced at the clock. It was five at night. She was all alone. _What the hell!_

Sarah stood up and went into her. She opened her closet. Inside was a killer black dress. A black corseted dress. It showed just enough cleavage to get a man's attention, but not too much.

She pulled it out and place it on her bed. Quickly she undressed and put it on. Sarah looked at herself in the mirror on the back of her bedroom door. The black dress looked great. She went to her vanity and quickly put on a hint of makeup. Just enough to make her eyes pop and her lips a nice shade of red. Her hair hung down her back.

Taking one final look in the mirror, Sarah walked back into her living room. She lit every one of the candles, which was a lot considering she preferred it to any other light. Taking a deep breath, Sarah closed her eyes.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and talk to me, right now!"

* * *

Jareth sat in the window sill of his bedchamber. He heard the wish and froze. _Why does she want me to talk to her? I offered her everything and she refused me._

_Maybe she realizes that and is calling you to tell you something important._

Jareth sighed. He looked down at himself. Dressed for bed wasn't something he should show up in front of Sarah. Especially when he wore nothing but his skin. Flicking his wrist, he dressed himself in all black.

He glanced out at the full moon beginning to rise. Leaning over the sill, he began to fall. Suddenly he transformed into his owl form and flew towards the Aboveground to find out what Sarah wanted.

* * *

Sarah opened her eyes. _Great I was so stupid. He isn't coming._

_Give him sometime. He might be busy._

_He showed up like a moment after last time._

_Yeah, well last time he was probably waiting on you. This time you caught him by surprise._

Sighing Sarah turned towards the kitchen. _Might as well get something to drink._

Suddenly all of the candles went out. _Well, this is familiar. At least I don't hear any goblins._

The hair on the back of her neck stood up. Sarah knew he was there.

"Hello, Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is Chapter 3. Review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

Jareth stood facing her back. From the back she looked wonderful. The gown hugged her curves and made him want to undress her. He stood with his hands on his hips. _I need some protect if this is to tell me to go to hell or something worse._

He watched as Sarah slowly turned to face him. Suddenly his mouth went dry. The gown really did highlight her curves. It reminded him she wasn't a little girl anymore, but a twenty-five year old woman.

"You came."

"Well, you did call. I was having a great time."

Sarah sighed. "Don't lie. You were probably doing the same thing I was."

He began to circle her. "Oh, really and what would that be?"

"Getting ready for bed and laying in said bed thinking about someone else."

Jareth stopped. _Surely she doesn't mean she would be thinking about me._

She walked towards him. "Is what is in the book true?"

"You should know that. You won your brother back."

Sarah shook her head. "Not that. It says, "What no one knew was the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl."

He looked at her. Sarah continued till she was a foot from him. "Well is it?"

Jareth looked into her emerald eyes. She was pleading with him for them to be true.

"Yes, it's true."

Sarah smiled. "Good. I had to save Toby. I couldn't let him be turned into a goblin. I didn't really…"

"Sarah, wait."

Sarah stopped and looked at him. "Please let me finish."

"Toby was never going to become a goblin. I wasn't ever interested in Toby."

"You mean?"

"Even if you had lost I would have returned Toby. I didn't want him."

"You wanted me."

"I still do. And since you are wearing that I think that you still want me."

Sarah blushed. "Is it that obvious?"

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oh, yes." He bent down to kiss her.

Suddenly a knock came at her front door. "Sarah!!! Let me in."

Moving away from Jareth, Sarah sighed. "Great it's Toby."

Jareth smiled. "I'm not taking him away."

"He should be at home with the babysitter. Something is wrong."

"Well open the door."

"Not in this. No way is my baby brother going to see me in this thing. Change quickly. I need to change."

* * *

Sarah quickly got out of the black dress, wiped a moist towel over her face, and put on some clothes.

She reentered her living room to find Jareth and Toby sitting on her sofa. Toby was looking at the floor.

"Toby, what are you doing here?"

Toby looked at his sister. "The babysitter had her boyfriend over. They ah ah."

Sarah glanced at Jareth. "Toby, it's ok. I'll call Dad. They can come and get you."

Jareth stood up. "Wait a minute. Let your parents have their night. We can watch Toby."

Sarah looked at him and sighed. "Ok. But I'm calling them to tell them." She glanced at Toby. "Did you get the info?"

"Yep. She won't have it when she calls to tell them I'm gone." Toby took a piece of paper out of his pocket. Sarah went and got it from him.

"I'm calling." Sarah walked into the kitchen.

She grabbed the phone off of the counter and dialed the number of the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

The Dark Crystal belongs to Jim Henson.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Jareth sat on the sofa beside Toby. Toby had grabbed the remote and had put the TV on a rerun of The Dark Crystal.

Things were not going as he wanted. He would have preferred just Sarah and him alone. In her bed or his. Now he was having to baby-sit a ten year old.

_Well you should have kept your mouth shut. Then we all could be in bed._

Jareth sighed as Sarah came back into the living room.

"Well, Dad says that they'll be here to pick you up at around ten. He wanted to come and get you now, but I talked him out of it."

Toby nodded. "K. So what's for dinner?"

"She didn't feed you?"

"Nope."

Sarah sighed. "I'll go see what kind of pizzas of I have in the freezer."

Jareth watched as Sarah left him alone yet again with her brother. He leaned back into the sofa.

Toby turned to look at Jareth. "Are you my sister's boyfriend?"

Jareth smiled slowly. "Yes, I am."

"Sorry I messed up your plans. I just didn't want to stay at home."

"I understand. It's not your fault."

Toby turned back to the movie.

* * *

Sarah opened her freezer and pulled out the only pizza she had. _Well, it will feed all of us._

She preheated the oven and got herself some tea. She leaned against the counter and waited for the oven to heat.

_This is so not what I had planned. I was hoping for well a little more adult rated action._

The oven beeped and she placed the pizza in the oven. After setting the timer, she walked back into the living room.

Toby was still watching the movie and Jareth looked bored.

"Toby, go watch the TV in the spare bedroom."

Toby looked at his sister. "K. Just let me get in there before you kiss or something. Kissing is gross."

Jareth smiled. "You'll change your mind about that when you're older."

Toby stood up and headed down the hall. "No I won't. Why does everyone say that?"

"I'll call when the pizza is ready."

"K."

Sarah heard the door shut behind him and sighed.

Jareth sat up on the sofa. "Well, he's changed."

"It has been ten years."

"Yes, well. He still seems to be a bit demanding."

"Most kids are."

"I remember a certain girl who was very demanding."

Sarah stared at him. "Don't say it."

Jareth smirked and stood up. He walked over to Sarah. "Oh, I am. I'm just as demanding. I was coming up with such wonderful ideas to send the evening when …he showed up."

"Yeah, well the best laid plans fall to dust when a kid needs help."

"Are you choosing him over me again?"

"No. I just want my dad and Irene to have a good night. Toby could stay the night."

"No. As soon as he leaves, we are continuing what we were starting."

"What?!"

"You heard me, Precious. I plan to pick up just where we left off."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who has favorited and alerted this story. Kinda weird I'm updating so fast. I'm doing this for relaxation after writing my first paper for English Literature II. I plan to finish it tonight so I hope everyone has enjoyed it. Could someone give me a little oh review.

Here is chapter 5.

**Warning**: A bit of adult-type touching in this chapter. I have never written real smut I just try to keep it like PG-13 or so.

Coke belongs to Coca-Cola.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

Toby was in the spare bedroom watching another movie while Sarah and Jareth sat in the living room with a movie on (of course Sarah didn't know Toby was watching the same movie). Sarah kept glancing over at Jareth as he tried to figure out how to eat the pie.

Sarah smiled.

Jareth placed the slice back on his plate. "What is so funny?"

"You have no idea how to eat it, do you?"

"It should be obvious."

Sarah picked up one of her slices. "Watch me." She placed the point of the triangle at her mouth. After taking a bite, she glanced at him. When she swallowed, she smiled. "See it's that easy."

Jareth smirked and then began to eat his slices.

After all three had finished, Sarah began to wash the dishes.

* * *

Jareth stood watching Sarah wash the dishes they had eaten on. She was beautiful even when doing something he felt was below her.

She placed the last one into the draining rack and turned to face him.

"What?"

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Well…"

Jareth walked towards her. "You know you were right. I was going to lie in bed and think about you. But instead I get to watch you," he stopped just in front off her, "talk to you," he bent closer to her, "and maybe I'll get to…" He never finished because his lips were messed with hers.

He pushed her against the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sarah quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Jareth slowly lowered his hand till they just met her tights. Then he quickly lifted her up onto the counter. Jareth began to grinded his hips into her.

* * *

Sarah's body wasn't listening to her brain. It was happy letting Jareth have his way, but she knew it was only a matter of time till Toby came walking in.

Suddenly he stopped and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh. Toby's coming. I didn't plan on starting anything."

"Then you should have stayed in the doorway."

Jareth laughed just as Toby walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, ah…" Toby looked away from his sister.

Sarah got off of the counter. "What do you need, Toby?"

Toby looked at his sister. "Can I take a drink in there?"

"Sure." She glanced at the clock. "They'll be here in about an hour."

Toby opened the frig and got out a can of Coke. "I'm trying to not go to sleep. Come get me when they get here."

Toby left the two adults alone in the kitchen.

Sarah turned to face Jareth. "Let's not do that again."

Jareth smirked and laced his arm around her. "Oh, we will, but not until he is safely with his parents and on his way home."

Sarah tried to pull away. "I said talk."

Jareth leaned in closer. "Oh, we can talk."

"Fine. What did you mean at the end when you said, "Love me, fear me, do as I say and I will be your slave"?"

Jareth backed off a bit. "What?"

"You heard me."

He sighed. "I thought I explained that when I said "Everything I have done I have done for you." I wanted you remember. I wanted you to be my queen."

Sarah looked up at him. "Do you still?"

"More than then. Especially when I showed up and you were in that dress."

Jareth kissed her quickly and left her alone in the kitchen.

* * *

I wonder what the goblins are up to. Well find out in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is here. Enjoy please leave me a little review.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

The goblins were having fun. Too much fun. Suddenly Squabble stopped. The King would have normally stopped them by now. Thrown them into the bog or an oubliette. But no he was no where to be found.

Soon all of the goblins had stopped their dancing and singing. All of them were becoming worried. Their king was missing. They separated into groups and began to search.

Squabble looked at his merry band. "Let's go ask the Lady. She might know where King is."

The others nodded. So the little group made their way to the door that led to the closet in Sarah's spare bedroom.

Jareth was smiling as he reentered the living room. Everything was going well. Now he only had an hour till Toby would be gone and then he and Sarah would be alone.

"What the hell?!!! Somebody come help me!"

Jareth raced to the spare bedroom and opened the door to find Toby standing on the bed trying to get way from a group of goblins.

"Squabble, what are you doing here?"

Squabble and the other goblins froze and looked at their king. Squabble moved closer to Jareth. "We came to ask the Lady if she had any idea where you were, King. We were worried."

Jareth sighed. "Well, return home. I'm fine and you know where I am."

"All right, King."

The goblins left the way they arrived. Jareth looked at Toby. "You all right?"

"You're the Goblin King? You can't have Sarah. I won't let you take her away."

"Calm down, boy."

Toby jumped off of the bed. "I've read the book. Wait a minute. No one has been wished away so why are you here."

"I think you should think about that. If you have read the book…"

"Sarah wished me away didn't she?"

"Yes."

Toby hung his head. "Yeah, well I know I'm a pest at times so I can understand it. But wait a minute."

"Yes that part is right. Now don't tell your sister."

Toby looked at Jareth. "Ok. But why are you here?"

"Your sister wished me here."

* * *

Sarah was still in the kitchen trying to relax from the events just prior when someone began to knock on the front door.

Sarah didn't know that Toby had learned about what had happened ten years ago. She walked to the front door and looked out the peep hole. Smiling she opened the door for her father.

"Hi, Dad."

Robert Williams walked into his daughter's apartment. "You didn't have to watch him. You probably had plans."

Sarah only shook her head. "Dad, it's ok. Besides he's been in the spare bedroom almost all night."

"That doesn't mean. Oh, never mind. We're firing the babysitter tonight. Irene wanted to call her and ask for Toby, but I talked her out of it. We're going to surprise her."

"Sounds like fun."

Toby and Jareth walked into the living room. Toby smiled when he saw his father.

"Who are you?"

Sarah glanced quickly from Jareth to her father. "Dad, this is…"

Jareth walked up to Sarah's side. "Jareth Kennicot." He put out his hand and Robert took it.

"Robert Williams."

Toby looked from his father to Jareth. "Dad, can we go. I'm really sleepy."

"Sure, come on, Sport."

Sarah showed her father and brother out of the apartment. As soon as she shut the door behind them, the apartment went black.

"What the hell?"

"I did say as soon as he was on his way home, we would continue where we had left off."

Sarah felt a little weird and then realized she was back in the corseted black gown. "Not fair."

"Life's not fair remember."

"I know that, but…"

She wasn't able to finish because Jareth had his mouth over hers. Jareth wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He released her lips.

"We can continue here or in my castle you're choice."

"What are you going on about?"

"Why Sarah, I plan to make you my queen tonight? I almost did before your brother showed up."

"You mean…"

"Oh, yes. So you choose. You can come back. I'm not taking your family from you. You might get them to come with you."

"I'll think about it."

"Sarah."

"I was so sure earlier."

He sighed. "I guess I can wait."

"No, wait a minute. I've only wanted you. I don't want anyone else. It's just I don't know how to tell them."

"Tell them the truth. Besides if you tell and then they appear in said place I don't think they will think you are insane."

"Yeah, well."

"Sarah, have you worn this dress before?"

"No."

"So you had it made for me?"

"Well who else."

"Good. I don't want you to wear again unless we are alone."

"What makes you think I'll wear it again?"

"Oh, you will."

Sarah felt one of his arms go slack against her. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly in front of her was a peach.

"Care to have a bit?"

"It's not drugged isn't?"

"Now if it was it would severely impair my plans for the rest of the night."

Sarah reached up to grab the fruit, but Jareth pushed her hand away.

"Oh, no. I'm going to do the honors." He moved it closer to her face. "Open up."

Sarah opened her mouth. He pressed the fruit against her lips. Sarah took a small bit. Quickly the fruit was gone and in its place were Jareth's lips. Sarah swallowed the fruit.

Jareth stopped for a moment. "Where, Precious?"

"Castle."

Jareth smiled and formed a crystal. He threw it into the air. As the crystal hit the floor, all that remained was glitter on the floor.

* * *

AN:// I don't think there will be more. I think this is finished.

Kennicot: (origin: Cor. Br.) From Chennicat, a singer; Welsh, canu, to sing.


End file.
